


Tie up

by Polka



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Bottom Lucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie从没有想到AR送给他的那些漂亮领带会有如此的用途。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie up

阳光顺着白色窗帘的缝隙滑进酒店房间里，下午两点钟，天气明媚。还没到春天，但人们已经脱掉了大衣，从暖气屋里走了出去，公园里满是晒太阳的人，让鸽子停在他们喂食的手上。  
Arnold Rothstein端着杯茶坐在酒店套房中央的单人沙发上，惬意地翘着腿，视线扫过面前摊开的报纸，接着像是听到了什么动静，朝房间里看过去，正与Charlie对视上，便朝Charlie微笑起来——AR招牌式的笑容，除了嘴角和额头以外的脸部肌肉纹丝不动，也绝不会露出牙齿。  
如果换作平时，Charlie大概会瞪他一眼然后继续做自己的事情，但现在——当他手脚被自己的丝质领带绑在床柱上，嘴里也塞着条领带的现在，他可真没法给对方什么好脸色。他的手臂发麻，脚趾也像被一群非洲蚂蚁啃着。当AR漫不经心地拿他那些漂亮丝绸领带时，他可没想过它们有如此多的用途。  
领带扎得太紧了，他试图动一下身体，然后就因为肌肉拧到的刺痛感而哼了一声——声音被堵在嘴里，听起来更像是声哽咽。  
AR抬起手腕看了眼时间，放下了手里的茶，朝他走过来，俯身取掉了塞在他嘴里的早就被唾液浸得湿答答的布料。  
“下次Masseria叫你来我这儿捣乱，你会跟我打个招呼吗？”AR将脸贴近他，温热的呼吸拂着他的脸颊，那感觉痒痒的。  
凑得这么近，Charlie能闻见AR身上的古龙水味——他自己也偷偷买过同样的，却很少使用。不得不承认这个犹太人有着相当不错的品味，无论是在穿戴上，还是在日常生活中。当他第一次带着Charlie去成衣店挑好衣服让他试穿时，Charlie在镜子里看到的简直是另一个他从没想到过的自己。而现在，这家伙正凑近了笑吟吟地问他一个无法回答的问题，还是在他被捆着手脚、浑身赤裸的情形下。  
“呸。”Charlie朝着近在眼前的脸孔啐了口唾沫，但没成功，因为AR似乎预料到了他的举动，迅速地站直了身体。  
“操你妈的，你再敢这样对我，我会把你老二割下来喂东河里的鱼，你这狗娘养的，唔……”  
AR的手指插进他嘴里，夹住了他那条蠕动的舌头，将他还没来得及骂出来的脏话统统打散在嘴里。  
在寻找到一个卡住牙齿的角度之后，那两只手指头在他口腔里翻搅起来，像是在寻找什么东西，他合不拢嘴，只能让唾液顺着自己的下巴和AR的手指淅淅沥沥地滴下去。那种脏兮兮又黏糊糊的感觉令他皱紧眉头发出呜咽，这一切简直让他看起来像个失去自理能力的傻瓜，他再也不会接受任何来自AR的礼物了，毫无疑问的。Masseria说得对，犹太佬里没几个好东西。  
“嘘，”将手指从他口中抽出时AR像哄一个八岁男孩一样摸了摸他的脑袋，“我记得没跟Masseria干活时你还挺听话，你真应该和你那帮粗鲁的意大利同胞划清关系。否则再上档次的衣服和鞋子都掩盖不了西西里人的地痞气。”  
“我要杀了你，你这个……”说话还没说完，指腹在胸口的重拧就令他惊喘起来。他从来就没能真正从AR手下离开，Charlie沮丧地再次意识到了这一点。这个油头粉面的犹太佬真是他这辈子所遇到过的最难对付的敌人。  
当然，在敌人的手指在他的阴茎上收紧的时候，Charlie还是没忍住发出了声渴望的呻吟。  
与火辣辣地疼痛着的手腕和脚踝相比，那只手带给他的温热而力度刚好的摩擦简直美妙至极。它熟悉他的每个敏感带，知道他喜欢怎样被对待，连那一点点的疼痛感都施与得恰到好处。  
他已经很久没和AR干过了，久到他都快忘了这感觉。此刻AR用一只手就唤醒了他的渴望，像在摆弄一件异常熟悉的玩具，知道它的每一个机关在哪里。  
Charlie能感觉到血液欢愉地涌向被那只手玩弄着的部位，哪怕他骂出再多脏字眼也无法隐藏他的兴奋——他勃起了，在AR随意地几次捋动下。“放开我，”他沙哑着嗓子小声乞求，“我不会跑。”  
“我对你现在的话都保持怀疑态度，”AR眯着眼睛打量他，指尖拨弄了下，这动作使他又舒服又胀痛。  
“我不可能把计划泄露给你，你知道，Masseria一定会发现是我干的。”他想动起来，又浑身僵硬，生怕AR在这时候对他的宝贝老二再做出些什么——他好不容易从隐疾的折磨中恢复，可经不起太大的折腾，而他知道AR干得出来，这个无论做什么都微笑着的彬彬有礼的畜生。  
“我在谈的是尊重，Lucky，你不应该像只荷尔蒙过剩的斗鸡一样挺着胸脯走进前老板的店里砸烂所有的东西，换作其他人，不像我这么好脾气的人，大概会直接给你脑袋上开个洞，埋到郊外小树林里。我很遗憾Masseria没能继续教你这些事情。”  
Charlie忍住了咒骂的冲动。AR是曾经教会给他不少事情，除了如何把自己收拾整齐之外，但现在他只想把他送的那些漂亮领带统统从酒店二楼窗口倒下去。  
当然，他只能想想而已。很遗憾的，此刻他的身体已经不怎么听他使唤了。  
AR的手指零灵巧得像某种活物，甚至比他曾热衷的女人那一处所在还要令他兴奋，他真的需要它重新律动起来，就在现在，但眯着眼睛的犹太人没有半丝要满足他的意思，只是懒洋洋地静止着，似乎在等待他自己开口请求，这点他可做不到。

随后响起的敲门声将Charlie从窘境中短暂地解救了出来——AR放开了他，站起身。接着Charlie就立刻意识到这并不是件好事，因为他还赤裸着被绑在床上，张着双腿，小Charlie直挺挺地翘着。  
门被拧开发出咔哒声，有人走了进来，脚步踩在柔软的羊毛地毯上。  
完了，他想，意大利帮派的小头目被发现在犹太人的床上，还是这副模样。  
行走的动静从门口走道往内，那人便进入了Charlie的视线。是Meyer。  
他的老朋友穿着套合身的棕色西装，手里捧着个帕里西的纸袋——Charlie知道那里面是什么，刚刚出炉的肉桂面包卷，表面有一层厚厚的糖霜，AR喜欢拿它作为下午茶。  
Meyer再也没有露出过第一次他在AR的床上见到自己朋友时的错愕神情，只是继续往前走，将纸袋放在茶几上。  
隔壁有水流声。  
是AR在洗手，准备吃他的点心，红茶在杯子里冒着热气。Charlie能闻见那股温暖浓厚的香味。他吞咽了下口水，因为他也饿极了，无论是肚子还是未被满足的欲望。  
Meyer站在茶几前，没有给自己找个地方坐下，也没有看他所在的方向，只是从口袋里掏出烟盒和火机，往嘴里塞了一支烟。  
Charlie不知道该感谢他留给自己的半点可怜的隐私，还是该责怪他对自己困境的视而不见，他又扭转胳膊试着挣扎了一次，依旧毫无成效。

AR回到了他的视线里，在沙发上又坐下，端起那杯茶，手指扣在细细的骨瓷杯柄上。  
“我们的老朋友不怎么听话。”他啜了口茶，慢悠悠地抬头问Meyer，“以前你跟他在下东区混日子的时候，他也是这幅模样？”  
Meyer点了点头。  
“唔。那你先帮我教教他。我始终觉得，明明在同样的环境里长大，在你已经可以担起责任的时候，这家伙却还像没断奶一样。”  
Meyer在桌面的烟灰缸里摁灭了香烟，朝Charlie走过来。他的视线扫过他朋友狼狈的脸，打量着他赤裸的深色皮肤，然后又看了看他的腿间。  
“看看可怜的小Salvatore。”AR拿起了装面包的纸袋，“润滑在柜子上。”  
Charlie知道自己的腿根的肌肉因为这句话而轻微跳动了下，Meyer和AR肯定也看得清清楚楚，但他对此没有一点办法。他抬头看Meyer的眼睛，猜不透自己的朋友到底怎么看待这件事情，哪怕它已经不是第一次发生。他看着他将润滑倒进手心，将沾湿了的手指伸向他自己看不到的地方。他努力往后缩，也没能阻止手指的侵入。还好是Meyer，他只能安慰自己，Meyer的细手指跟小姑娘的没什么区别。但那根手指在身体里动起来的时候，Charlie就没法再这么想了，酸涩又怪异的感觉令他觉得羞耻，又想呻吟出来。  
“Meyer，住手。”他克制地试图规劝自己的朋友，但Meyer只是看了他一眼，又往里加了根手指头。  
“我一开始就应该揍扁你，在你还擦着鼻涕站在学校门口的时候。”Charlie立刻放弃了好声好气的劝告。  
“那时候你也不一定揍得过我。”Meyer回答他。  
“我会把你们从纽约这块地盘上赶出去，你和AR，以后你们会像流浪狗一样摇着尾巴跟我求一根臭掉的骨头，那时候可别埋怨我没警告你们。”  
第三根手指加了进来，他觉得自己快被撑破了，手指插出的湿漉漉的水声又令他浑身发热。  
“痛，”他压低了声音，“Meyer，痛。”  
Meyer将动作放轻了些，但对此Charlie并没有心存感激，因为那几根手指开始往更深的地方开拓，有几次都故意般顶在他体内的小小突起上，恼人的不听话的腺体，只要一被撩拨就舒服得要命。Charlie憎恨被如此挑逗——以前Meyer可不是这样的，天知道他跟着AR都学到了什么。失去对事情的掌控真是感觉糟糕透了，喉头溢出的呻吟令他听起来就像个饥渴的婊子，而更糟糕的是AR喜欢这个，喜欢听他在床上的叫声，无论是因为疼痛还是愉悦。  
“你可以再给他点甜头。”AR舔了舔沾着糖霜的手指头，将背靠进沙发垫里，翘起腿，看着Charlie和Meyer说。  
Charlie明白他说的是什么甜头，老实说，在AR的一堆谎话里，只有这个词能得到Charlie的认同，因为它的的确确是一次甜头。  
湿热的舌尖舔过他渗出透明液体的孔洞，然后是整个热乎乎的、滑嫩的口腔内膜包裹了上来。他的性器一直抵到Meyer的喉咙深处，被紧紧吸住，在口腔中不停搏动。在束缚的允许范围内他稍稍仰起了身体，去看正在给自己口活的人——正皱紧了眉头，低垂着眼睛。  
Charlie一直无法理解自己的老朋友为什么能在任何时刻都保持着这张严肃的脸孔。除了极少的瞬间——比如AR让他在人来人往的赌场包间里干Meyer的那一次，他才得以见到这家伙迷惑而慌乱的神情。  
现在事情是反过来的，Charlie意识得到，尤其是在那几根手指又开始戳刺他的时候。这回他是真的控制不住了，他放声叫起来。

Meyer用舌头和手指持续刺激着他每一处敏感神经。结束了下午茶的AR也走了过来，站在床脚，盯着他俩望了一会儿，伸手从身后环住了自己的手下，帮他一颗颗解开胸前的贝壳纽扣，接着轮到的是Charlie脚踝上的领带。  
AR不慌不忙地解着那个已经扣得死死的结，面带笑容，动作轻柔而优雅。  
双脚得到解放之后，Charlie扭动了下身体，长长地叹了口气。这对他还远远不够，他想要AR解开他的双手，这样他就能按住Meyer的后脑让他将自己吞得更深些。他想要得到更多，也不希望只有自己被欲望冲昏了头脑，而这两个该死的犹太佬看起来却依旧镇定。  
在Meyer再一次吐出他的阴茎又试图重新吞入的时候，Charlie使劲向上顶了一下，听见了Meyer的一声细微的哽咽声。这就对了，他愉快地想，谁也别想置身事外，既然情形已经演变成这样。  
察觉到他的小动作，AR探手过来，像抚摸一只宠物般摸了摸他的卷发，对他摇头。  
“到此为止了，Meyer。”AR说，“你的老朋友真是难管教。”  
Meyer从Charlie的腿间抬起头来。  
Charlie看见他嘴角湿润，脸色有点泛红。  
“做你想做的。也许你的朋友喜欢被人从后面干，考虑到他刚才用了狗的比喻。”AR平静地说，然后如Charlie所愿地解放了他又痛又麻的手腕，俯身来吻他，将舌头塞进他的嘴里。  
Charlie闭眼吮吸着入侵的软物，感觉到自己的双腿再次被打开，有什么抵上了他刚刚被准备好的入口——快感再次贯穿了他，令他忘记了挣扎。已经没有什么在束缚着他了，他完全可以掐住AR的喉咙将这家伙掀倒在地，再扎扎实实给他几拳，让他那张自鸣得意的脸蛋上布满淤青——而他只是和AR继续接吻，用手臂环住他的肩膀，让他和自己贴得更近。  
Meyer开始操他，相当有力，那根滚热的阴茎一下下捣进他的身体深处，干得他从脚趾头到后背都在发麻，彻底失去了挣扎的力气——如果他还有任何要拒绝的念头的话。当然他没有。那点可怜的自尊心已经被这个一败涂地的意大利佬抛到了脚下的地板上，和他的漂亮西装和衬衫胡乱堆在一起。  
他抬起腿夹住了Meyer的腰，感受着衣物之下自己朋友矮小却结实的肉体，让他的阴茎像楔子一样反复钉入自己，同时用舌头勾卷住AR的舌头，吮吸源源不断分泌着的津液。  
AR放开他的时候Charlie拼命喘气，汗珠从他的鼻尖、额头、胸口和后颈不断渗出来。他抬头再次看Meyer，发现他也是同样的处境——头发散落，湿了的发梢紧贴着光滑的前额。  
Charlie支起上半身，伸出一只手去搂住Meyer吻他，吻得既蛮横又用力，好像现在被操着的人不是他一样。接着他按住了Meyer，示意他先停下，自己从床上爬起来，背过身去，重新趴了下来。  
他听见了AR的笑声，那种被娱乐了的笑声。  
“我说过他喜欢这样。”AR对Meyer说。  
“另外我有跟你说过吗？”AR又俯下身，凑到Charlie耳边低语，“你有全纽约最淫荡的叫床声。”  
吹在耳边的热气令Charlie喉咙发紧。

在Meyer按住他的胯重新顶进他身体时，Charlie支着胳膊抬头又看向了AR。这个精明的犹太佬一定懂得他这样做的目的。AR奖赏般拍了拍他的脸颊，把手按在自己皮带搭扣上，接着就将阴茎塞进他嘴里。  
这一切都荒唐极了。Charlie知道。很少人会跟自己的朋友或老板上床，更不用说三个人一起。但在这张晃动的床上，在欲海里，他一点也不想去考虑什么见鬼的合理性——他只想要这两个人，想拥有他们从发丝到脚趾头的每一寸。  
Charlie收紧了喉头以获得AR的低叹，并把这当做了自己小小的胜利。  
在遇见AR之前他从不知道自己可以有一条如此灵活的舌头，除了骂脏话和恐吓人之外它还有让另一个人体验到极乐的能力。他还知道，如果让AR满意了，大概会给他一次上Meyer的机会——他和Meyer单独外出时从来都得不到这样的机会，他的朋友相当听AR的话，唔，他自己也好不到哪里去——往后摆着腰在Meyer的阴茎操着自己，嘴里含着AR那一根长东西，唾液顺着嘴角一直滴落到床单，就像个十足的婊子。AR说得没错，他是喜欢这样，哪怕之前骂得再大声，也掩饰不了他渴望被这样对待。他都没给自己手淫。Meyer带给他的快感就已经令他发起抖来，他伸手去摸胸口，偷偷用指甲掐住其中一颗坚挺的肉粒，再次闷声呻吟起来，知道自己离高潮不远了。他被狠狠地捣开，内里的每一根神经都像通了电，令他开始痉挛，发软的膝盖颤动个不停。  
火花在脑袋里爆开的前一瞬Charlie迅速吐出了嘴里的东西，伸手紧紧抱住AR。眼泪抑止不住地从他的眼角流出来。AR回应般地弯下腰揽住了他，动作难得地温柔。  
“对，”AR说，“我喜欢你这幅模样。”  
Charlie在他怀里颤抖了两下就尖叫着高潮了，这句话简直是他得到的最棒的催情剂。  
Meyer几乎也同时停了下来。当他退出去的时候，Charlie感觉到有热液顺着自己的大腿根流下。连这脏兮兮的粘腻感都令他喜欢，他想自己是真的没救了。  
在他趴在那儿，试图用床单的一角把自己擦拭干净的时候，AR和Meyer在他的上方接起吻来。Charlie能分辨出Meyer凌乱的鼻息，这鼻息很快就变成了被堵住的呻吟，饱含了难以填满的渴望。  
Charlie想要再一次满足他，或者AR，用另一种自己能掌控的方式。他探手去摸自己面前的人，将脸凑了过去，寻找衬衫底下的突起——他知道那是AR的敏感部位之一。而AR在他行动之前就放开了Meyer，转而扶住他的肩膀。  
“别着急。”他得到了一句拒绝，“我和Meyer还有些事情。”  
接着AR就朝他露出了笑容——他真应该早点意识到的，这个狡猾的犹太佬有着世界上最具欺骗性的笑容。  
双手被重新绑回床头的时候Charlie再次咒骂起来，几乎用尽了他所有的脏话储备，包括AR听不懂的意大利语。他理应预见到AR这随兴所至的做派，而且这个老滑头绝不会让他顺利得到自己想要的东西。折磨他才是AR的乐趣，一直都是。  
接下来的时间里Charlie不得不看着AR在他面前操着Meyer，而他所同样渴望的朋友惊喘着弓起脊背，放声呻吟。  
他抬头去看那条将自己牢牢绑住的领带，琢磨着以后，等到他真正能够独当一面的那一天，他会让AR把他所欠下的东西统统还回来，他会夺走他的一切，让他跪下，舔他昂贵的鳄鱼皮鞋，然后就在地毯上占有他，哪怕他哭着喊着向他求饶，告诉他自己很抱歉。  
还有Meyer。他必须让这家伙知道谁拥有未来，应该听谁的话。  
他知道一定会有这么一天的。老家伙们只会越来越老，得势的人也总有一天会失去警惕，而他——他必定能拼出一条路来，他已经努力走在这条路上。  
但现在？他能做的只有等待。  
皮肉在撞击，床在吱嘎摇动，有人在喘气。  
Charlie听着耳边这些恼人的动静，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

fin.


End file.
